The Blue Box
by katydannielle
Summary: I just find myself often thinking about my own journeys for The Doctor. So I decided I would make them work together to form a story. I know the title is super creative but hey I try:) Also a side note this is a future doctor I suppose so he's sorta my own haha


Soo...Wow its been awhile since I've been on here, a very long while. So long that I have moved on from Twilight to haha. I feel really bd for abandoning my other stories. i have plans of maybe continuing them but I'm not sure since I've forgot a lot about the fan base, but never fear haha I'm have a story for all of you. I found my self thinking of adventures for The Doctor so here they are. Enjoy!

...

Late at night, on a common street, a man stood in the shadows taking in every movement. An alley cat slinking along houses, a black car pulls out of the drive, and the glow of TV's through the house windows. He stood waiting and watching, unnoticed by anyone, until the final window was unlit. The air outside was brisk and clear, the start of a long winter. The strange man clapped his gloved hands together as he walked under a streetlight.

"All right where are you hiding, little devil," he muttered under his breath as he scanned the street and houses with a buzzing stick. It admitted a small blue light that began to flicker, "bingo!" His small wand was pointing at a house the seemed so different then the others on the street. Its once blue exterior was faded and chipped, and the porch leaned ever so slightly to the left. A small garden around the side looked as if it hadn't been touched in years.

The man's shoes clicked on the pavement as he approached the untamed yard. As he stepped a careful foot on the yard a whispering breeze blew, warning of what laid ahead. He laughed ever so slightly, stupid wind, what did it know that he dint? Nothing. He pointed his buzzing wand at the lock and it gave a small click. He carefully opened the door, trying hard to stop the ancient hinges from creaking. There was a small set of stairs before him and to his left a narrow hallway. At the end of the hallway was a yellow glow that was accompanied by a low hum.

"The refrigerator…yes, yes…" he thought out loud. There was a small creak up stairs but the man ignored it, his mind set on the kitchen. He started his way slowly towards the glow, trying not to disrupt the knick-knacks around him. "Become one with house, become one with the house," he chanted to himself quietly. "Aha!" He jumped into the kitchen archway pointing his wand at the fridge.

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times, no contact. None, zip, zero. Why are you here?" A small, squat little creature turned to face the man shutting the refrigerator with its foot, seeing as his arms were piled up with sandwich fixings.

"Hungry…" the thing replied.

"Well I could have made you something! You don't need to be running around out here. This isn't your world." The stranger huffed

"Home" the creature cried. Its face fell as the man scooped the thing into a hug. "I'm getting you home to your family. I promise and I never break promises."

"Who are you?" a small voice whispered from the archway. The creature scurried out of the mans arms and out an open window into the night.

"Oh great! Now do you see what you've done? Took me a week to find him. Their just so darn small and fast." The man cried as he turned to face the little human girl, standing at the archway. The child eyes got wide and watery. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry mister." She wept.

"Awe now don't go crying on me. I'm bad at these emotion things." He said. "Shh please you'll wake up your mother and father."

"My dad never wakes up sir," she said, "and my mother died when I was born."

"Sorry to hear that. Well I must be off now, bye-bye!" the man called as he pushed through the girl into the hall.

"But wait! Who are you mister and what was that?" the child questioned.

"I'm The Doctor and that was nothing. You saw nothing." He told her.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor." The man called as he ran out the door and back into the shadows.

The child watched from her doorframe until he was consumed by the shadows of her street. Just as she closed the door though strange whirling started, causing her to open the door just in time to catch the flash of a vanishing…blue box?

...Please comment. I thrive on constructive criticism :)


End file.
